


28. Alex Skarsgard gets all tied up with Luke Evans

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [28]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	28. Alex Skarsgard gets all tied up with Luke Evans

_Alex Skarsgard gets all tied up with Luke Evans_  
[backdated to late December, 2011; occurs the night after [Alex arrives in New Zealand](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/4079.html)]  
[ **warning:** bondage]

 

Luke's exhausted from a long day of filming, but freshly-fucked and showered, dressed in comfy butter-soft blue jeans and a light long-sleeve black t-shirt, and seated at a lovely intimate corner table in the hotel's wonderful restaurant with his lover, all's right with the world. "I still can't believe you're here," he says, opening the menu. "I kept thinking I'd come back and find my room empty. Like it was just a dream."

Alex smiles, opening his own menu. "I'm not letting you get away so easily," he teases his lover. He's feeling on top of the world himself, well-satisfied and relaxed and comfortable being out with Luke in public like this. The majority of the restaurant's patrons are Luke's co-workers, and even though Alex isn't out generally, he's proud for them - this select group - to know that he is here as Luke's lover.

"Did you at least get some decent sleep?" Luke asks, quickly closing his menu which he's pretty much memorized by now.

"Yeah, I slept most of the day," Alex admits, and his eyes flash wickedly. "Which means you could be in for a long night."

It's a promise which has Luke chewing at his bottom lip and fighting a full-body squirm. "You're evil," he informs his sir, but it's clear he approves.

Alex grins and folds his arms on the table, leaning in. "You're intoxicating," he replies, and shrugs. "It's not like I can help myself. One taste and..." he lets his gaze trail over his lover, "I just want more."

"If it weren't for the fact that I'm absolutely starving," Luke says, Alex's gaze making him so hard it hurts, "I'd be asking if we could skip dinner and just go back to my room." He nods at Alex's menu. "Do you know what you want?"

"Fish and chips. Extra chips." It's definitely not all Alex wants, not with Luke talking that way, but it's a start. Alex flips his menu closed and sets it aside, then nods at the crowded restaurant. "Is there anyone here in particular who I should meet? Or do you want to just wait until I visit the set?"

Luke takes a look around. "Not particularly. They're not necessarily at their best by the time we get to the end of the day so you'd probably be better to meet them on set, and I definitely want you to meet Peter, and Sir Ian. He's incredible." He nods to the waiter and quickly orders for both of them.

"All right." Alex nudges his beer out of the way and folds his arms on the table, studying his lover. "Will it bother you if I touch you in front of them? Just something casual?" He's certainly not about to make a scene to get tongues wagging. But he wants so badly right now to reach out.

The question takes Luke by surprise, his eyes widening slightly, but a moment later he's nodding, unable to stop smiling. "I'd love it if you did."

Alex's mouth crooks in an answering smile, and he does reach out, trailing his fingers lightly over the back of Luke's hand. Touching just to touch, no big drama but a statement of its own: a clear message that they're together. Turning Luke's hand over, Alex traces the lines on his palm.

It's stupid how much it means to him, the gentle, open touch in front of others bringing tears to his eyes and Luke glances away, embarrassed by the wave of emotion.

"I love you," Alex whispers, his gaze on his fingers, trusting the pub noise and conversation around them to conceal his private words. "I didn't want to." For some reason he feels like he owes Luke at least that minimum confession, much as it bothers him to admit it.

"Why not?" Luke asks, torn between joy at hearing the words again, here, and confusion.

Alex glances up to meet his lover's gaze, and gives him a wry smile. "You know me and control," he murmurs.

Luke smiles back. "I do, but I'm still not sure I get it. Loving me means losing control?"

"Completely." Alex trails his fingers over the sensitive skin of Luke's inner wrist. "I'm at your mercy." There's a slight undercurrent of teasing running beneath his words. But stronger than that is the stark truth: Luke now has the power to destroy him, emotionally. Alex is terrified.

 _Now_ Luke gets it. Alex isn't worried about loving Luke. He's worried about losing him. "I'm at yours, too," he reminds his lover.

"Yeah?" The engraved silver bracelet on Luke's wrist shines against his skin and Alex takes comfort in that symbol of their bond, backed up by Luke's words. "Good."

"Were you worried too before your ex-girlfriend, or is this because of her?" Luke asks, genuinely curious.

Alex tenses up immediately at the question, his shoulders hunching. "I... It's probably worse now, because of her," he says softly, pulling back from Luke and taking a sip of his beer. "I was just so fucking blind-sided when I found out she'd been cheating on me. I mean, I felt betrayed, but at the same time I felt like it was my fucking fault," he says, trying to explain. "Because I hadn't been more careful."

"You mean in terms of trusting her?"

"Yeah, exactly." Alex doesn't quite know how to explain it, that he'd really thought Kate might be the one for him to be with for years to come, and that her dishonesty had shaken him to his core. How do you tell the person you're with that you don't trust your own fucking judgment anymore, when that person is a product of said judgment?

"Okay, well, I'm not her. You _can_ trust me. I won't ever cheat on you. Besides the fact that I can't imagine wanting anyone else the way I want you, or being willing to risk what's developing between us, and besides my rules," Luke adds, his voice a little softer. "It's just not in my nature."

His jaw tight, Alex gives a little nod. "The thing is, I'd be okay with you wanting to hook up with someone else. Or play with them," he says softly, but then rushes to clarify. "What killed me most with Kate was that she had no _reason_ to lie to me. We had an arrangement: when I wanted to have sex with someone else, I'd tell her about it. And we'd work it out. I don't understand why she couldn't just show me the same fucking courtesy." He frowns down at the rough wooden tabletop. "I don't need you to promise me you won't want anyone else." He swallows around a lump in his throat, and looks up to meet Luke's eyes. "I just need... I need you to promise me that you'll always be honest with me."

"I will be," Luke says softly, hard-struck by the look on Alex's face, in his eyes. "I swear," he whispers.

Alex reaches out and takes Luke's hand again, linking their fingers together. "Thank you," he whispers. He glances up and nods as their server delivers their food, but doesn't let go of Luke just yet. He wants to kiss him, needs that moment of connection with his lover. This is as close as he can get right now.

Luke smiles, stroking the pad of his thumb over Alex's fingers. "There are make or break things for everyone when it comes to relationships. It sounds like you and I have the same one. Honesty. I think it's a good one and a fair one. I don't know how you can give your heart fully to someone you don't trust. I don't think you can trust them to have your back and if you can't..." he shrugs. "Then you've got nothing."

Trust... still kind of feels like an alien quantity to Alex. But Luke is right, it's there, and growing. If it weren't, then the whole issue wouldn't make his skin crawl the way it does. "You haven't told me much about your past relationships," he murmurs, finally releasing Luke's hand and picking up his fork. "Do you want to?" He figures Sam Worthington doesn't count, since Luke said it was just a fling.

"There's not much to tell," Luke says with a wry grin, picking up his fork as well. "I've had a lot of boyfriends, none of them really serious. They were all good guys for the most part - only one or two were abusive but I quickly got out of there - and I'm still friends with most of them, but they - they were all just that - good guys. None of them ever set me on fire the way you do or just. I don't know. I'm a generally happy guy. I don't _need_ someone to make me happy. But you make me happi _er_ and none of them ever did."

Alex nods, taking all that in. "I've had dates like that," he says, pouring salt on his chips. "Where I was sitting there thinking, 'Man. I could be home beating off right now.'" He grins, letting Luke know he's teasing.

Luke laughs then nods. "I feel kind of bad about it," he says. "I think a lot of them were more into me than I was into them. I was so centred on my career and they were -- they were something to do when I wasn't working," he admits then shakes his head at himself. "God, I feel so horrible for saying that."

"Nah, you shouldn't. I think you were smart to have your priorities set like that," Alex replies. He swirls the last of his beer in the pint glass, trying to make it last. "I mean, I think I spent all of my early twenties just in this cycle of drama drama drama with women. My first really serious girlfriend, we got together when I was seventeen, and then we were together for four years. But we must have broken up, like, twelve times in there," he says, chuckling at the memory and a little amazed that he's finally come far enough to laugh at it. "Every time we'd break up, I used to play this same Smiths song over and over and _over_..." He snickers. "God, I'm so sick of that guy, just thinking about him."

"Morrissey. Maybe he had the right idea with the whole chastity thing," Luke grins, laughing.

"Whoa, now. I didn't say that," Alex says, putting his hands up in a warding gesture. "Let's not get crazy." He laughs, too. "But I think I could have done without all the melodrama. All that energy I wasted..." He shakes his head, then polishes off his beer.

Luke laughs again. "Would you like another?" he asks, already motioning to their waiter.

"Hmm. Yeah, I suppose." Alex shrugs, his eyes intent on his lover. "I guess I shouldn't wear you out when you have to work tomorrow." No reason to lay off the alcohol if he's just going to let Luke sleep.

Luke drops his hand. "Never mind," he tells the waiter, blushing just a little. "You're only here for a few days," he tells Alex. "I can deal with being worn out."

Alex grins faintly, pleased. And filling with anticipation in a flat second. "Get the check," he says softly, his mind already leaping ahead to when they get back upstairs to Luke's room.

"Yes, sir," Luke says quietly, getting the waiter's attention once more and scribbling in the air. When the check comes, he writes in a more than decent tip and signs his room number, handing the whole thing quickly back to the man before getting to his feet, his cheeks already hot with arousal. "Night," he says to a couple of the cast and crew as they nod at them, Alex right behind him.

Hands in his pockets, Alex ambles after his lover, smiling in a friendly way at the people they pass. His thoughts are in overdrive, though, and his gaze is firmly fixed on Luke's ass as they climb the stairs. "It's a good thing I already fucked you once this evening," he murmurs for his lover's ears only. "You're going to need some patience."

Luke whimpers, his cock throbbing in his jeans. "Yes, sir." He makes his way down the hall on auto-pilot, fumbling with the key as he unlocks the door to his room.

"Use the washroom if you need to," Alex says once they're inside, "and make sure you're sufficiently prepped. Then come back out here and take your clothes off." He needs a minute to gather up a few things.

"Yes, sir," Luke says again, wondering what Alex has planned and knowing it doesn't matter. Everything his sir does blows his mind. He quickly uses the bathroom, casually checking that he's well-prepped, then comes back out. He glances at Alex but doesn't say a word. Simply undresses, folding and setting his clothes aside, his cock springing to attention, already wet at its tip.

Standing up from where he's been going through his suitcase, Alex hands Luke a heavy silver fishhook-shaped plug. He waits wordlessly for his boy to put it in, wanting to watch.

Oh god. It's like the one they'd looked at online that time, only bigger. No wonder Luke had been told to make sure he was properly prepped. "Um. Do you want to see my face or do you want to see it go in?"

"Turn around. I want to see you push it into yourself," Alex answers, smiling a little at the look on his lover's face.

"May I kneel on the bed?" Luke's not really sure how Alex feels about questions, but he's sure his sir will let him know if he's asking too many.

"No." Alex puts his hands back in his pockets and leans against the bureau. "Just bend over. And then go sit." He nods at the chair he's pulled away from the small dinette table.

Luke moans at that, looking at the chair. Sit, with this in him? He looks at the plug again and bites back a whimper, turning away from Alex. He bends over, bracing one hand on his knee while he reaches behind him, cock dripping, and places the head against his hole. Fuck, it's big. He pushes, unable to stop the whimper from breaking free this time, and then harder, crying out as his body opens suddenly, sucking the head inside him, his legs actually shaking from the flash of pain.

 _Fuck, yes_. Alex's lips part, and he runs his tongue over the corner of his mouth. Reaching out, he trails his fingertips lightly down Luke's spine. "Sit." He forces himself to step back, pulling his t-shirt off over his head and tossing it aside.

It's like having a rock inside him, the weight of it, or so Luke imagines. Completely mortified and horrifyingly aroused at the same time, he makes his way to the chair and gingerly settles on it, moaning raggedly as the metal presses against his prostate, the plug pushing in hard. "Oh, god..."

Avidly watching, Alex tries to swallow his smirk. But, _damn_. He toes out of his shoes and then sheds his jeans, kicking them aside. He makes damn sure that Luke is watching him when he lifts several long coils of black silken cord from his suitcase, laying it out on the table at Luke's elbow. When packing the rope, he hadn't thought he'd actually be using it on this brief visit; Alex had figured he'd leave it here in Luke's hotel room for when he returns after Christmas for a much longer holiday. But he's not going to let an opportunity like this pass them by.

"First things," he says, picking up a length of wide black ribbon, the simplest of gags. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, sir," Luke nods, licking his lips. "But your boy would like to ask for a cock ring if you have one. Please." This is building up to be something big and Luke's once again terrified he's going to come without permission. And while he knows it won't be the end of the world, he doesn't want to keep failing Alex.

"I'll take care of it," Alex promises, and if that's a little oblique, well, he doesn't have to give away all his plans at once. He holds the ribbon up to Luke's mouth, waiting for his boy to part his lips before tying it tightly behind his head. "Hands at your sides," he instructs, shaking out the first coil of rope.

He begins with Luke's right arm, wrapping it with the cord several times and tying a careful knot to control the tension. The chair has an open ladder-back, and Alex binds Luke's wrist to the side before straightening up and bringing the rope behind the chair, binding both arms to his sides and circling his chest twice.

It feels incredible being bound like this, by his sir, and Luke tries to stay focused, everything blurring at the edges as he starts to slip under. He shifts, bracing his feet a little more and mewling softly as the plug moves within him, his cock jerking violently with the press against that bundle of nerves.

That delicious helpless sound -- Alex just soaks it right up. He grins and coils the rope in a mirror image around Luke's left arm, tying it off once his boy's wrist is bound to the chair's side. Picking up a purple shaker egg from the table, he holds it up in front of Luke's face. "This is your safeword," he says, shaking it once and waiting for his boy to meet his eyes. "If you need me to stop at any time, you're to drop this on the floor." He places the egg in Luke's right palm, curling his fingers around it.

Luke nods, eyes wide, tightening his fingers around the shaker.

Crouching down on the floor, Alex unwinds another coil of rope. He puts his hands between his boy's knees, spreading them, then begins to wrap the black cord around Luke's left leg. Again he evenly spaces out knots as he works, then guides Luke to brace against the leg of the chair, binding him firmly.

Whimpering around the gag, Luke watches Alex, watches every single move, every single knot knotted. The smallest of movements shifts the plug inside him and makes him moan, his cock already dripping, red and hard and so needy. God. He's in so much trouble.

Alex uses the same length of cord to cross over and wrap Luke's right leg. When done, he sits back on his heels to survey his work, and smiles. His boy is thoroughly trussed, bound both arms and legs, unable even to shift enough away from the chair to push the plug out of his ass -- if he wanted to. But there's still a small pile of supplies left on the table. Alex's blue eyes gleam wickedly and he selects a thin black ribbon, running his fingers over the satiny texture before he lays it over the root of Luke's cock. "I did promise you," he murmurs, knotting the ribbon behind Luke's balls before bringing it around and binding his sac separately from his shaft. If Luke is able to come through that, then he will have fucking well earned it.

Luke nods, head foggy, thankful for his sir's mercy. He thinks. Something tells him he might not be so grateful later but at least it's better than breaking his rules again.

"Last one," Alex says. The blindfold is of the simplest design, a wide swatch of black silk. He ties it in place and then lets his gaze pass over his boy in satisfaction, from head to toe. He'd wanted Luke to see what was coming before, to let anticipation build as he bound him. But now, Alex wants him wholly focused on sensation. Taking a moment, Alex sits back on his heels and squeezes his hand in a tight fist around his own cock, trying to back down from the edge.

Then he leans forward and runs his tongue along Luke's throat.

Inhaling sharply, Luke whimpers around the gag, his body tensing, muscles straining against his bonds.

Alex continues, mouthing over Luke's collarbone, kissing across his shoulder. Slowly working his way down. He laps at Luke's left nipple, licking for long moments, teasing it into a rigid peak before he finally sucks it between his lips, feeling an answering pull deep in his groin.

Luke moans at the feel of Alex's mouth on his nipple, his cock jerking sharply, the restraints tightening around his balls. _Please._ He'd already be begging if he could, already so close.

The other nipple gets lavished with equal attention, every lick and suck fueling Alex's own arousal until he presses his hand hard against his cock again. He kisses down Luke's chest, pausing to circle his tongue around his navel. Knowing that every little bit he can make Luke squirm will just increase the torment, the plug weighing smooth and hard against his boy's prostate.

Oh God. Luke squirms and shifts and strains against the bonds until he realizes it's not getting him anywhere. There's no release and if he's honest, he'd admit he doesn't want it. Being the focus of Alex's intensity, like this, it arouses him to the point he could come with a single touch -- if it weren't for the ribbon binding his cock and balls.

Slowly Alex trails his tongue lower. Grasping the ends of the ribbon, he lifts Luke's cock out of the way so he can press between his thighs and lick at his balls. He gently sucks on them one after the other, tonguing the heavy sac, and reaches back to rub his fingers over Luke's perineum, pressing against the plug and stimulating his prostate from the outside.

Luke cries out around the gag, every last bit of self-control dissolving as he surrenders completely to sensation, his body clamping down tight around the plug.

"You can come, boy," Alex murmurs, flicking his glance up to Luke's face and drinking in every nuance of expression he finds there. "If you can come like this." He sucks the head of Luke's cock into his mouth, then swiftly works his way down to the root, sucking steadily.

Luke cries out again, squirming non-stop now. _Please_ , he cries, but the words are jumbled against the silk, tears wetting the fabric over his eyes. He wants to. God does he want to. But the bindings are holding him back and it hurts and he knows it'll hurt only more if he actually does manage it.

Alex growls hungrily around his mouthful. He goes down on his boy with a passion, demanding response with every flick of his tongue. Bobbing his head, he sucks the length of Luke's cock again and again. And he keeps his hand busy, rubbing against the plug in time.

It builds. It builds and it builds and it builds until nothing's going to hold it back. Luke screams against the gag, his orgasm forcing its way through the bindings, cock jerking and spurting into his sir's mouth as his body clenches around the plug, the release seeming endless.

 _Jesus Christ_. Alex moans at the strength of Luke's response, gazing up at his boy's face as he swallows and swallows again. He gentles his tongue through the aftershocks, cleaning up every last drop. And then he pushes unsteadily to his feet, barely holding himself back at this point. He tugs the gag down and presses the crown of his cock to Luke's lips, silently urging the boy to open up.

Luke moans and takes Alex in, straining to take him fully as quickly as he can, almost desperate in his need for his sir's pleasure.

With a strangled groan Alex pushes deep inside. He tangles his fingers through Luke's thick hair and holds him in place, fucking into his throat again and again. He could draw this out, sure he could... _No fucking way_. Alex explodes, spilling down Luke's throat, his entire body shuddering with intense pleasure.

Luke barely has to swallow, every drop goes straight down his throat, but he moans with pleasure, rubbing his nose against Alex's tight curls, inhaling deeply, wanting the scent of him.

Dropping his hand to brace on the table, Alex takes a shaky step back. And he soaks up every detail of his boy, bound and helpless, blindfolded and breathless, his lips shining wet. "Christ, you're so fucking gorgeous," Alex whispers. It takes him another moment before he remembers himself and snaps back into action. The tiny pair of scissors in the hotel's travel sewing kit are the perfect size, and he carefully snips away the ribbon binding Luke's cock and balls. Then he crouches down and begins the process of untying Luke, faster than the reverse was, but still slow.

Eyes closed behind his blindfold, Luke relaxes, feeling Alex's hands move over him, freeing him. His cock still jerks every time the plug presses against his prostate and he can't help the moans which spill from his lips but it's good, being cared for this way.

Legs first, then Alex kneels up to unwind the ropes from Luke's arms. He carefully sets the shaker egg aside, kneeling between his boy's thighs to steady him. Then he puts his arm behind Luke's back. "Can you stand, _älskling_?" he asks, carefully pulling Luke to his feet.

Luke nods but he wraps his arms around Alex and clings tight.

The bed is only a short distance away and Alex quickly has Luke lying down. He spreads his boy's thighs and eases out the plug, tossing it to the floor to be dealt with tomorrow. Reaching up, he shuts off the lights, and only then does he finally untie the blindfold, cradling Luke against his chest.

Whimpering softly as Alex removes the plug, Luke presses close again the moment the blindfold's off. It's a bit of a shock to find things still dark but it's also a relief and he simply closes his eyes and curls in against Alex. "I love you," he whispers.

It stuns Alex that those are the first words out of Luke's mouth -- stuns him in the best of ways. "I love you, too," he whispers, pressing a kiss to Luke's forehead. "You amaze me."

"Mm." Luke smiles. "And you destroy me -- in the best of ways," he murmurs, brushing his lips across Alex's chest. He wants to say more, tell Alex how it felt, how unlike anything he's ever done it was, but he's so tired, and his thoughts just seem to jumble together, refusing to translate to actual words.

"Destroying you is only half the fun," Alex says, a smile on his lips. He tugs the blanket up, and caresses Luke's back, marveling at how easy this feels, how content he is. "I like this part, too. The putting-you-back-together part."

"You're good at this part too," Luke murmurs, settling in even more with a soft sigh. "You make me feel safe."

"You are safe, sweetheart." Alex combs his fingers gently through Luke's hair, and lets his eyes slip shut. "Safe with me."  



End file.
